I Less Than Three You
by merryfortune
Summary: Josuke and Yasuho get lost in translation.


**I 3 U**

 **:**

Josuke and Yasuho sat, knee to knee and legs interlocked on the park bench. Josuke held Yasuho's hands. He was a tad bit grubby and a little bit slick with sweat but Yasuho couldn't make any judgements, she was the same. She smiled. Beamed. Was this it? Was this moment their relationship had been building to?

She blushed. Her eyes glittered; bore into Josuke's as he met her gaze just as unerringly.

'Hirose Yasuho.' he stated.

'Yes?' Yasuho almost tripped over such a simple word.

'I less than three you.'

'...What?'

Okay, perhaps this wasn't the moment that Yasuho thought their relationship had been leading to. From the moment they had met, there had been a spark and a magnetism. A mutual fascination that constantly bound them. At first it had been friendship and curiosity but Yasuho was certain, at least from the perspective of her own heart, that it was love. Romantic love.

'I less than three you.' Josuke stated again, as though to clarify himself in case Yasuho hadn't heard him right or something but no.

She had definitely heard him right. She was nowhere near closer to understanding what he meant.

'Um, uh, do you not less than three me?' he asked.

'Josuke,' Yasuho replied firmly, 'I have no idea what you are going on about.'

'Oh…' he murmured.

'But I do know that I love you.' Yasuho said. 'I really, really do. You make my heart pound and you're all I think about. I want to take care of you and I want to be your closest companion. I love you. More than friends.'

Josuke's eyebrows arched and his jaw slackened. His eyes glistened as though he had just witnessed the holy grail. His heart fluttered.

'Th-That's what I was trying to say. I love you too, Yasuho. I - I, um, less than three you.' Josuke said.

And this time… And this time, Yasuho understood what he meant.

Josuke continued to ramble. 'I thought that I should come up with an inventive way to confess to you. You like that sort of thing, don't you? And you're always on your phone so I looked up text talk and other quirky ways to confess.'

Yasuho giggled. Josuke blushed.

'Josuke. I think you mean "I heart you", not "I less than three you". In text talk, "less than three" symbolises a heart, you doofus.' Yasuho explained.

'Oh. Oh. Oops?' he offered, insincere. He licked his lips.

'Aw, but that's why I love you. You strange, literal man.' Yasuho teased.

'So is this the part where we kiss?' he asked. He sounded like a little kid.

Yasuho laughed, hiding her mouth. Her eyes sparkled with delight. She nodded.

'Yes, this is the part where we kiss.' Yasuho confirmed.

The pair of them wriggled in a little closer. Knees bumping up against thighs. They leaned in on each other. They stroked each other hands and chastely puckered their lips. Yasuho closed her eyes. Josuke kept his eyes open. He had never noticed before how much mascara she put on but goodness, her eyelashes certainly looked long and lovely.

Josuke pressed his lips, gaping, onto Yasuho's. She trilled sweetly. The kiss was awkward but nice. Yasuho attempted to go deeper, a little wilder. Josuke didn't quite receive all her bodily cues and kept his lips a little apart. Yasuho puckered hers in further. Rather than kiss his lips, she ended up pecking his teeth.

She reared back. 'What the…?' She quirked an eyebrow.

'Sorry, did I do something wrong?' Josuke asked.

'Lips closed works better, to be honest. Or at least, both lips open. What do you want: open or closed?' Yasuho asked.

'Open?' Josuke replied, unsurely.

'Okay then, let's try again then.'

Yasuho leaned in and this time it felt like magic. Their foreheads bumped together and there was an effervescent jolt of giddiness as their noses glided past each other and eyelashes fluttered. Yasuho didn't close her mouth; nor did Josuke. They kissed passionately. Hands strayed from laps; clasped onto arms lightly as lips clashed fervently with young love.

It was hot and messy. Left them both breathless and panting as light clasps turned to impassioned grasping. Their lips became swollen and teeth chinked together. It had only been a few moments since their confessions of love and already, things were changing between them. Somehow, their kiss had already evolved beyond chastity and turned to something else. Something a tad bit mischievous.

Yasuho smelt like and tasted like strawberries. Josuke couldn't get enough of it. His own tastes and smells were muted, a touch soapy and minty. He was awkward whereas she was take charge but feminine.

His hands got lost in the tangles of her pink hair. Soon enough, they were in each others laps, more or less making out on the park bench: backs to the world. It was strangely beautiful. They couldn't get enough of each other. Both were more touch starved than they thought; ravenous for each other now that they had gotten a taste for what they had been delaying in denying feelings and in the midst of mysteries and over-thinking.

Right now, in this moment, they were just two nineteen year olds, two young adults, two late teenagers, in love. They weren't Stand Users embarked on a bizarre adventures. They were just two lovebirds no one would think twice about.

Josuke reared back. He smiled, a tad innocent, a tad flirty. He had Yasuho's apricot coloured lipstick smeared on his own, made-up lips. He looked good in it, even though it was a bit mixed and damaged. Of course, he didn't look as good as her in that apricot colour though. Yasuho smiled, almost laughed. She wondered if she had caught some of his limey green lipstick on her own lips.

Yasuho swayed slightly. Her hands slipped down Josuke's arms. She smiled, giddy. Her hands clipped onto Josuke's and he made her arms sway with him. He didn't get the point of these seemingly needless movements.

'I less than three you too, Josuke.' Yasuho confessed fondly.


End file.
